Time Variance Authority
| Status = Active | Identity = Secret | Universe = Multiverse | BaseOfOperations = Null-Time Zone | OrganizationLeaders = Mr. Alternity | CurrentMembers = Justice Peace, Justice Love, Justice Mills, Minutemen, He Who Remains | FormerMembers = Justin Alphonse Gamble, Godwulf (Earth-7484) | Allies = Time-Keepers, X-Men (Earth-13729), Interstellar Committee on Superhuman Arms Control (Earth-13729), Bureau of Mass Destruction (Earth-13729), Worthington Industries (Earth-13729) | Enemies = Avengers (Earth-616), She-Hulk (Earth-616), Two-Gun Kid (Earth-616), Professor Justin Alphonse Gamble, Fantastic Four (Earth-616), Doctor Doom (Earth-616), Timestream (Earth-616), Time-Twisters, Zaniac (Earth-616), Alioth (Temporal Limbo), Delubric Consortium, Congress of Realities, Kang the Conqueror, Revelation, Council of Cross-Time Kangs (Multiverse) | Origin = An agency concerned with monitor realities throughout the multiverse and attempting to keep temporal interference to a minimum | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Walter Simonson; Sal Buscema; Albert Blevison | First = Thor Vol 1 372 | Last = | Overview = The Time Variance Authority is an infinitely vast bureaucracy that governs a significant number of realities in the ever growing multiverse. Which has dedicated itself to keeping tabs on every reality that exists. It controls a temporal dominion which is approximately two or three times as large as Kang's temporal empire. All employees are born and bred specifically to complete their functions. Every employee in the TVA has lifetime employment. It is an organization of faceless bureaucrats. Most TVA employees are cloned from the same genetic stalk to reduce disputes and improve efficiency. However, the do recruit new promising candidates such as Justice Peace. | HistoryText = In the very distant future, the Time Variance Authority (or TVA) was formed with the goal of monitoring realities throughout the multiverse and attempting to keep temporal interference to a minimum. Although the TVA claims responsibility and authority over the entire omniverse, they have continued territorial disputes with Kang the Conqueror and his Kang Dynasty, Alioth, Revelation, Congress of Realities, and the Delubric Consortium. Saving Brooklynopolis When the entire civilization of Brooklynopolis was threatened by a massive Zaniac outbreak occurred during World War VII, the TVA recruited Justice Peace and allowed him to travel back in time and eliminate Zaniac. With the aid of Thor, Justice Peace successfully terminated Zaniac and saved his future. Time Trial of She-Hulk being brought to her trial in the Null-Time Zone by Justice Peace and Justice Love]] Due to the chronolly-related nature of the case, the TVA assisted GLK&H during their defense of Charles Czarkowski. However, one of the jurors pulled from the past was Hawkeye. In an attempted to save his life, Jen Walters tried to pass a letter to Hawkeye. For her interference with the timeline, She-Hulk was brought to trial before the TVA. During the trial, Clockwise infiltrated the Null-Time Zone. She-Hulk was able to stop Clockwise, and Southpaw successfully argued for She-Hulk's value to the multiverse. As a reward for her heroics, Mr. Mobius allowed her to take custody of her fellow imprisoned Avengers, Two-Gun Kid. Earth-13729 At some point in the future, the X-Men administrate the Space Station X, a Sentinel head turned into a monitoring station, and possessing also a vault containing time-travel technology, kept untouched there under an agreement with the Time Variance Authority, among other organizations. Those organizations were the only ones allowed to authorize from enter the vault. In order to protect the vault, Worthington Industries's Archangel Bots were posted there. Members * Chronomonitors * Justice Goodwill * Justice Hope * Justice Liberty * Justice Love * Justice Might * Justice Mills * Justice Peace * Justice Truth * Professor Justin Alphonse Gamble * Minutemen * Mr. Alternity * Mr. Orobourous * Mr. Paradox * Mr. Tesseract * Mr. Oborus * Mr. Mobius "Moby" M. Mobius Prisoners * Two-Gun Kid (Freed by She-Hulk) * Iron Man 2020 * Clockwise | Equipment = * Null Time Sequencer - confiscated from Doctor Doom * Retroactive Cannon | Transportation = * Hopsikle * Cross-Time Central Express Railroad * Time-Ship | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * As part of an inside joke, all of the upper management is "cloned" from Mark Gruenwald, to pay homage to the long-time Marvel Comics' writer/editor and continuity expert. * Members of the TVA verbalize unique profanity including "Flarg" and "Kraggit". | Links = * Time Variance Authority on Unofficial Marvel App * Time Variance Authority on Wikipedia }} Category:Fictional organizations in Marvel Comics Category:Time travel comics Category:Comics characters introduced in 1986